wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Imam12
Talk To Me You need to get right with God boy That can work with Scripture reading, tithing, and watching Stephen! I'll be praying for you boy... Pre-Ex-Gay Do you think you could write it? I just redirected it to a more gravitas-laden name (all caps).--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:17, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, here is Ex-Gay, maybe you can start from there?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:43, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::For other gay mathematics corollaries, please see: The DeGeneres Paradox--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:11, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Making Templates Try to name the template something short, but memorable. Copy/paste the code from another template similar to the one you're making. In your case, maybe Template:Fix would work? You can practice in the sandbox to get the hang of everything.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:03, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Working For Colbert I am committed to Stephen and truthiness, but no one pays me. It would be nice, but I don't see how that would be possible! LOL!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:38, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Marijuana Okay, I opening it up for editing. But make it truthy and funny!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:49, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :Also, I posted some pictures on the talk page that you could use.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:58, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::To see what a page used to look like click on the "history" tab at the top of any page, select two versions the differences of which you want to see. from there, you can navigate forward and backward to see how the page changes from edit to edit.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:20, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :::I don't remember. Oh, love the "embarrassing Stephen" idea. LOL!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:39, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Uploading Pics The most common and important links can be found on the left side of the wiki under Stephen's head. To upload a pic, first it has to be on your computer. Once it is: # click on the "Upload tube" link (at left) # click the "browse" button to select the image on your computer (the name will appear in the "Destination filename" box) # Write a brief description of the image in the "Summary" box # select the appropriate copyright licensing from the "Licensing" drop-down menu, then # click the "Upload file" button. And voila! Your image will be uploaded in a few seconds. To add the picture use the name at the top of the page (it will start with the word "image" followed by a colon. If you have any more questions, drop me a note.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:06, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Creating A Template Well, what I do is, find one that is kinda close to what I want, copy the code and paste it into a new page. Then change pictures, text and target category. Did you have an idea for a new one?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:44, 23 March 2009 (UTC) I get lots of ideas for good pages. I guess I thought there was a master template list somewhere where people could add: Red Links Master List :Usually what triggers the creation of a new template is someone will notice several pages that have something in common. In this wiki we tie categories to templates in an effort to cut down on excessive single-page categories. :If you have an idea, start working on it. You can always change it or delete if you're no longer happy with it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:55, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Ads At Login Sorry, we can't do a thing about the ads. We have to suffer through them. But, it's a small price to pay for truthiness.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:31, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Palin Bear-Coin Photo Maybe Palin is using coins as "Most Wanted" posters!?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:59, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Class Photos I did a little formatting for your class photo page--you can add more as needed (check out the 2008 Year In Review as an example). You can also change it back if you don't like it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:24, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :There are many ways to do what you're thinking. Let me post a few examples and you can copy/paste/change it to make it the way you want.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:11, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::Check the talk page for your class photo page for an example. Tell me what you'd want different.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:20, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Your Name I like your name. Would you consider adding truthiness to this page?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:09, 10 March 2009 (UTC) bin Laden tapes Not sure if they've ever all been released. However, if your gut believes they've all been released, that's as real as anything else in the internets.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:59, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Touched Never, ever apologize for truthiness! Your entry shows balls! As long as you don't use dirty words or dirty pictures, it doesn't matter what you post. Truthiness cannot be censored!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:09, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Ballz, Gutz, Thatcherz Like Dr. Colbert, I will not apologize for having done anything allegedly "wrong". I accept your apology.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:19, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :BTW, that was supposed to be a joke. I hope that wasn't too offensive.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:15, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::I hope that's a joke.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:29, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Anti-Meatism Far be it for me to stand in the way of someone's crusade, especially when it contains the word "anti" in it! Also, I posted a gift on your user page. You are welcome to add your own stuff there as well (find more here). Most people keep track of their pages and interests, etc. March on, Hero!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:05, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :Okay, make sure you keep those and create a separate page for them. No need to waste good material.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:38, 11 March 2009 (UTC)